No translation needed
by unseasonedaldentepasta
Summary: This is just a Netherlands one-shot I felt like writing one day. Parital nudity/Implied drug use. Fluff? Netherlands X Reader.


Warm water slapped against a bare body, steam rising out from behind the thin plastic curtain that showed a vague silhouette of a tall muscular man running shampoo through his wet blonde locks. Letting the water run over his head, the droplets trailed down his back before swimming down into the drain to join their kin on the road to wherever the water traveled. His hand reached over for the knob on the faucet, turning it slowly to the left until the water shut off.

Standing there, he let the rest of the water droplets drip down onto the tiled floor of the shower before pulling the curtain back slowly, the rings around it making the tell-tale sound that they were being moved. His legs swung over, his feet landing softly on the cold floor of the bathroom. He reached for the towel on the rod next to the shower.

Taking it, he wiped off his bare body before dropping it down on the floor in a heap. He grabbed his boxers from where they had been resting on the countertop and slipped them on fast before his nether regions could be exposed to the world for much longer.

Rubbing his eye, he squinted against the bright lights of the bulbs from above so that he could look in the mirror to fix himself up before going out of the small bathroom to face the world. Reaching a fist over, he scrubbed a small hole into the condensation that had built up while he had been in the shower. Dazzling lime green eyes looked at his reflection in the mirror, blinking slowly with a slightly cold and hardened look to them.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his blonde locks of hair with a slight frown. Shaking his hair a little, the spiky tendrils refused to stick up because of how wet they were and stubbornly remained flat on his head, slipping down onto a little bit of his face.

Grabbing his pants, he quickly pulled them on before giving himself one last glance in the mirror. He buckled his belt so that his pants would stay right where he wanted them. He walked out of the bathroom bare-chested; going to his bedroom.

Walking into the doorway, his eyes searched for his dresser for a brief second before landing on it. Striding over, his long legs reached the dresser in a matter of seconds. Reaching out, he grasped the smooth knobs to pull the drawer open.

He took a folded shirt from the small pile of folded clothes that lay in the drawer, revealing the smallest hint of something plastic. He frowned and pinched the folds of the baggie, bringing out into the light to study it.

His supply was getting low; he would have to restock sometime soon before it all ran out just when he was in need of another hit.

His eyes traveled over to the bedroom doorway when he heard the sound of the coffee-maker going. The grinding noise was far away but he could hear the tell-tale sign of warm liquid dripping into the pot.

_Looked like his little bunny was awake_

Lifting up a few shirts, he put the baggie back where it had previously been, covering it up nicely with the shirts. He closed the drawer shut and gave it one last long look before turning on his heel to walk out of the room.

Hands grabbing his blue and white scarf, he wrapped around his neck, letting it trail down as his feet carried him to the kitchen

_Where his little bunny was_

A low yawn escaped her parted lips as she ran her hand through sleep knotted hair. Half open eyes scanned the kitchen briefly before landing on the coffeemaker. Warm brown liquid was seeping down into the empty pot slowly; the droplets dripping down in a teasing manner, making the girl wait longer for her caffeine boost.

Growling in frustration, she glared at the pot with narrowed eyes, a tired frown crossing her face to show off her displeased mood. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she leaned against the counter to watch the coffee going.

Woken up by the sound of the shower running in the bathroom down the hall to her bedroom, the girl had found that she couldn't lull herself back to sleep with the sound of water hitting tile and bare flesh so nearby. She had rolled out of bed reluctantly to start the coffeepot. If she was going to get up so early in the morning, she needed her shot of caffeine before the headache settled in.

The sound of the shower shut off, signaling to her that he had finally gotten out of it. By now, he would be dressing himself and checking himself out in the mirror to make sure everything was good. Tilting her head to the side, she tucked her (h/c) locks behind her ear to listen to what he was doing. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps padding the carpeted floor; sounded like he was crossing a room and then opening a drawer.

Smirking slightly, she knew that he was looking through his drawer where he kept his not-so-secret stash. As always, he would scrutinize it carefully to make sure none of it was gone. It wasn't like she was going to go dipping in anything like _that. _She knew the consequences; to her, it wasn't worth rotting your body for a few hours of pleasure.

It sounded like the footsteps were coming closer to her now. She leaned off of the counter and walked to the coffeepot to watch the rest of it trickle into the pot, which was now almost filled to the brim. Smiling victoriously, she turned the pot off then went off in search for a cup to put it into.

There was a small mug waiting for her on the top shelf in the second cabinet that she looked into, just out of her reach. She leaned on her tiptoes, desperately trying to curl her fingers around the handle of the cup to pull it down. She uttered a few muttered curses as she stretched as far as she could, only to be defeated.

Leaning back down, she rubbed her sore sides that had been hurt when she tried to stretch too far to get that stupid cup. She was about to try again when a long arm reached out and grasped the mug in slender, pale hands. He pulled it down with ease and handed it to her. She took it with a small irritated frown, muttering out a "Thanks" to him.

A cock of an eyebrow was all she got in response to her word, something common from him. He was always so cold and distant, even to her at times. At first, his being cold and distant like that had slightly bothered her but she hadn't let him become aware of that fact. In fact, she had learned that he opened up more to her than he did to most other people. That fact made her happy.

Walking over to the pot, she grasped the heated handle with one hand and poured the coffee slowly into the mug. Taking down the sugar from the shelf, she put a couple spoonfuls in, adding creamer afterwards. Raising it to her lips, a slow smile crawled across her face as she sniffed the warm scent of perfectly ground coffee wafted towards her nostrils. Taking a sip, she sighed when the hot bitter liquid trickled down her throat.

She put the cup down on the counter behind her before turning to look at him. His green eyes met with her (e/c) eyes for a brief second, inviting her to come closer. With a soft smile and a blush creeping on her cheeks, she stepped into his waiting arms.

He wrapped his arms around her in a protective and possessive manner. Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head, leaning his chin on her head; he stared off into the distance with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you think 'bout?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." He responded back with.

_Even though he knew it was not 'nothing'._

She nodded, knowing that he probably didn't want to be bothered too much at the moment. It seemed like, to her at least, that he wanted to just remain silent and hold her there for a few more minutes before the peace was broken.

She sighed heavily and laid her head on his chest, enjoying the rhythmic pounding of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest each time he inhaled oxygen and exhaled carbon dioxide. These moments always would help her be lulled to sleep late at night when she was having trouble falling asleep; he would come in and hold her in his arms until she fell asleep.

Yes, even she was surprised sometimes when he showed off these rare moments of care and love. He seemed like a pillar of ice that was frozen in place forever without any emotion ever carved into it. Yes, he was Holland's very own ice prince.

But somehow this little [Country of origin] female had managed to get past that layer of ice he had covered himself with to shield him from the rest of the world. She had persisted until she found the man who actually did have a heart underneath.

For that, he was grateful. But he made sure not to let that layer of ice crack until they were both alone; even then, it took him a few minutes to shake it off for her. Right now, he would need to shake it off a lot in order to ask her something he had been too cowardly to say before.

With one long sniff of her (h/c) locks, the scent intoxicated him and allowed him to let the two words slip past his mouth.

"Trouw met me?" He asked in his native Dutch, looking down at her with the slightest hint of emotion evident on his face.

She frowned in confusion, a little irratiion crossing her face since he knew that she didn't speak much Dutch and he would say stuff in it just to tease her.

She was about to open her mouth to ask him to repeat that..._in English_...when she caught sight of the small diamond ring resting in his palm.

Her mouth lay agape as she stared at the ring that sparkled in the light for a few moments. Her words lost her as she finally translated what he had said in her mind. Looking up at him in disbelief, she silently asked him if this was all a dream. The small smile that curled up his lips was all it took to convince her it was reality.

A simple kiss laid on his lips was her answer.

_There was no need for a translation. _

№ **тяαηѕℓαтιση **

This is just a Netherlands one-shot I felt like writing one day. Parital nudity/Implied drug use. Fluff? Netherlands X Reader.


End file.
